1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing cartridge that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the developing cartridge is detachably mountable.
A developing cartridge is formed by integrating, as a cartridge, a development member that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a toner containing unit that contains a toner, and is detachably mountable to a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming process. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (a light-emitting diode (LED) printer or a laser beam printer), an electrophotographic facsimile apparatus, and an electrophotographic word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus includes an in-line type electrophotographic image forming apparatus including a plurality of process cartridges arranged in a line having at least one or more process units necessary for image formation. The plurality of process cartridges used for such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus needs to be mounted to predetermined positions of a main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Therefore, each process cartridge has a configuration that cannot be mounted to a position other than a predetermined position of the apparatus.
Similarly, in a single-color electrophotographic image forming apparatus using one process cartridge, only the process cartridge corresponding to a specification or a format of a main assembly can be mounted, and a process cartridge with a different function cannot be mounted.
Many conventional configurations are discussed that suppress erroneous mounting of a process cartridge to an erroneous position. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-084534 discusses a method for providing an uneven shape such as a mounting key at a position for mounting a process cartridge to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and changing a position of the mounting key depending on a color of a contained developer.
However, with the conventional technique, even if the process cartridge is erroneously mounted, the intensity needs to be secured in order to prevent deformation or damage of the process cartridge and the main assembly.